His World
by Zoe-so
Summary: Una visión introspectiva de Sakura a través de los ojos de Karin/ Ella era su mundo. Y no había ningún espacio libre para mi. Traducción.


**De la grandiosa Fiercest, espero que les guste**

* * *

Lo veo observándola. Es una rutina diaria. Me lo como con los ojos sin vergüenza mientras mi supuesto amigo contiene su risa detrás de mí y el objeto de mi afecto permanece ajeno e indiferente, como cualquier otro día.

Lo estoy viendo observándola ahora. Bueno, no a ella específicamente; es más a ellos. El enemigo. O al menos eso creo. Después de todo, el los abandono, no? Por nosotros, por el Sonido, por el poder y la venganza.

Por desgracia para mi, solo me estoy engañando a mí misma. He visto sus recuerdos, ya sé lo que significan para él.

Mira al primer hombre con desinterés, es solo algún tipo con el propósito de ayudar con el entrenamiento del chico rubio, el segundo vistazo es para el segundo chico, el odio emerge; se ve como su gemelo y su sangre hierve. No puedo entender por qué.

El siguiente es el segundo hombre mayor, solo se sienta mirando, su pelo gris se mantiene arriba de una manera que desafía la gravedad y su rostro está escondido por una mascara, que a menudo se esconde detrás de un pequeño libro naranja. Se trata de su antiguo maestro, puedo entenderlo. Mira a ese hombre con admiración, diversión, fastidio y algo que no puedo nombrar.

Miro a nuestro "valiente líder" volver la mirada hacia el segundo hombre mayor. El tiene esa extraña mirada en sus ojos. Mira a este hombre con confusión. La frente de mi amor se arruga por la concentración, sus misteriosos ojos fijos en su rostro, sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas hacia abajo. Tiene un aspecto extraño y completamente hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Hay otro chico. En un instante, le esta gritando al pelinegro y parece algo que realmente no necesito escuchar. Me pregunto si el siempre ha sido así de ruidoso, lo recuerdo por los recuerdos de Sasuke. Era el. Me preguntaba como mi líder era capaz de soportar estar parado cerca de él. Es luminoso y abierto, mientras que Sasuke es todo lo contrario. Pero eso no me impide de entender la mirada que Sasuke le está dando. Confianza. Culpabilidad. Arrepentimiento. Y muchos otros sentimientos, todos en uno. Sus usualmente fríos ojos lo dicen claramente; amistad y afecto fraternal.

Este muchacho era su mejor amigo, y el blanco de su hermano. Era comprensible.

Pero la última persona en el claro, una mujer. No hay razón alguna por el modo en que la mira. Ella no era nada especial. Solo estaba allí sentada leyendo un pergamino.

Tenía un extraño pelo rosa. Como chicle masticado, descuidado y sucio. Como si no le importara. Sus ojos verdes estaban apagados (pero pudo haber sido una ilusión que mi mente utilizaba para protegerme de la verdad), también era una cosita delgada, que se ahogaba en su propia ropa, no se veía fuerte, no era bonita y era obviamente sorda si podía pasar por alto el argumento que tenía lugar a diez pies de distancia donde estaba sentada.

Pero la forma en que la miraba era clara, pero extraña. Yo tampoco lo entendía. Solo una cosa estaba clara: arrepentimiento.

Me aleje diciendo que estaba cansada y que iba a comenzar a preparar el campamento. No espere por el asentimiento de Sasuke.

Todo el camino desde el campamente oí un chillido agudo gritando: "NARUTO CIERRA LA BOCA". Y algo que sonó como un terremoto.

"AH SAKURA CHAN!"

"Maldita sea Sasuke…tu dejaste ESO?". He llegado a la conclusión de que Suigetsu es un pervertido…no importa a quien este mirando.

* * *

Esa noche me acerque a Sasuke, le dije que tenía que suprimir (de nuevo) sus recuerdos. El obedeció, por supuesto, pero me dio una mirada de reproche. Tuve que tener cuidado.

Busque sus recuerdos y luego la encontré. La chica de antes, solo que no lo era ella. La estaba viendo a través de sus ojos.

El primer recuerdo era de ella. En la tierra luciendo golpeada, magullada y desesperada. El siguiente era ella acostada en un banco, era la encarnación del abandono. La imagen de la traición. En la próxima estaba parada ferozmente al lado del deslumbrante chico rubio. Había muchos otros recuerdos. Pero cada uno tenía una cosa en común…la chica del cabello rosado era hermosa. Tenía la piel más brillante, sus ojos mas sonrientes y vivaces con un fuego secreto que ardía en ellos, su cabello mas brilloso y menos flácido, su rubor más pronunciado y su impresionante sonrisa de te dejaba sin aliento.

La plana, inútil chica de antes…yo la estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Sasuke…

Me encontré con la última imagen. La más reciente de los otros recuerdos. Podría haber ocurrido hace un par de días atrás por lo que sabía. Esta vez, el rubor de su rostro era suave, estaba recostada sobre una roca en el medio de un rio vistiendo nada más que una remera de rejilla y pantalones cortos negros. Su cabello era brillante, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas estaban más tranquilos y pacíficos.

Estaba radiante. Y esto era lo que él veía cada vez que la miraba. Sentí una burbuja de orgullo, felicidad y amor llenar a Sasuke. Lo supe. En ese momento supe que por encima de todo lo que ella era para él.

Era su mundo, y sin ella se vendría abajo.

Vi amor.

Y mi corazón estaba roto.

* * *

Algo cortito :3 tengo varios mas, esto de la vida universitaria te quita un poquitin de tiempo :B

See you later (?


End file.
